Burning Bright
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: In the era of aliens and humans there are also machines. Machines are depended on more than ever in this time, everyone has anything they need at their fingertips and it’s due to the machines that make life easier. The laws that were once in place have ch
1. Everything You Want

I knSPD: Burning Bright

Chapter One: Everything You Want

Note: I do not own the characters or the little poem thing; I got it out of a profile. As midnight passes me by and sleep burns my eyes, I sit at my laptop thinking of what I've seen of SPD and reflecting on one of the best novels that I have ever read. Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury is its title and I will forever thank my Novels teacher for making us read it. My tale is going to be long and dark, and now my Mechanical Hound, will be born, to hunt and to kill without mercy, not living, not dead, just machinery.

Genre: Supernatural, Science Fiction and Horror

Timeline: SPD

Dedication: To the Jack and Z Shippers and to those who enjoy my fiction, I hope this does justice to what has come before.

* * *

_Night fell, the stars shone above and the shadows stalked those on the streets. She walked in a dark alley, the clothes on her back unable to keep her warm, shivering she pulled her arms closer to herself. As the darkness whispered in her ears she wished she had a home to call her own, to be safe from the streets and the evil that possessed the night around her. A dark voice called to her and footsteps began to chase her. Without turning around to see what or who was after her, she ran as fast as she could. She felt the thing grow closer to her heels, and felt a needle pierce her back, sending fire through her veins. An explosion shrouded her vision and she fell knowing no more._

Elizabeth "Z" Delargo bolted awake, her yellow clad form was drenched in sweat and the darkness of her room frightened her as the vision of her nightmare still chased her within her mind. There was a small knock on the door and then Jack Landers walked through her door.

"Z? Are you ok? What's the matter?" he asked, concern in his deep brown eyes as he studied her rigid form. She panted for air until the sweet oxygen finally began to fill her lungs and then relaxed.

"Its nothing Jack, just as nightmare," she murmured to him, he walked over to her and sat at her side, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"This is the fifth one this week and its only Tuesday," he told her, she felt dread sink into her stomach as his worried eyes met her exhausted ones.

"I know Jack, please, it's ok. I'm just stressed, I usually have nightmares when I'm stressed out, don't worry," she insisted, he looked to her and reached out to cup her cheek.

"I do worry Z, when something's wrong with you I will," she smiled, and hated that the only time they could be like this was the hidden hours of the early morning.

It was frowned upon when teammates took romantic interest in each other but theirs had begun long ago. When they had first met it started, long ago on the streets Jack had confessed that as soon as he had seen her he knew that once they became friends, he would never want to be anywhere without her.

Jack gently shifted their bodies until she was in his arms and he could spoon beside her body. Wrapping his arms around her waist he buried his face in her neck and his lips touched her shoulder.

"Jack?" Z whispered in the darkness, feeling better with his body beside hers.

"Hmmm?" he asked, his mouth still on the skin of her shoulder.

"Say something, I just need to hear your voice," she whispered, empathy and concern washed through Jack and he snuggled closer.

"Once upon a time a girl asked a boy if she was pretty. He said no. She asked if he wanted to be with her forever. He said no. She asked if he would cry if she left. He said no. She couldn't handle it so she walked away. He grabbed her arm and said to stay. "You're not pretty, you're BEAUTIFUL. I don't want to be with you forever, I NEED to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you left, I would DIE," he said, Z felt herself melt with the reciting of the poem and rolled over so she could see into his face.

"Jack, I don't even know how I managed to live without you," she whispered, he smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead.

"Me neither Z, me neither. Now close your eyes and sleep," he whispered and she didn't fight as sleep burned in her eyes.

"Good night Jack," she whispered, he smiled and cuddled her to him.

"Good night Z," he whispered.

* * *

Bridge yawned as his alarm clocked beeped, he sat up in bed and began to look for his shoes. For some reason he felt the urge to go for a run around New Tech City. He blamed it on the coffee he had consumed before bed and also blamed that on the sudden urge to go to the bathroom. After sprinting to the bathroom, he returned to his room and changed into a jogging suit and headed out. As he walked down the hall just as Jack walked through Z's door.

He smiled to Jack who returned the smile but he seemed flustered and uneasy. Approaching Bridge, Jack leaned close to him and whispered.

"Don't say anything, I don't need Z getting in trouble," he said, Bridge nodded, he liked Jack and Z and wouldn't want them narcing on him both so he nodded and whispered back.

"Your secret is safe with me," Jack smiled and nodded then headed off to his room, leaving Bridge to resume his way.

Heading out of the SPD Command Center he began jogging down the street. The city was dark and quiet, which was rare. Enjoying the peace, he increased his pace and crossed the street to the park.

When he left the park twenty minutes later, and walked down the street that was dimly lit by twilight. As he rounded a corner he was taken back when he saw a girl his age standing, staring up at the dark sky. Puzzled by this Bridge approached her cautiously she looked to him then back at the sky.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly, though the city was awakening and the noises of the morning began to fill the air, he could only raise his voice to a whisper.

"Watching the sky, it looks so calm this morning, you'd never realize that the evil comes from above. We think of things so differently at points, from above the rainfalls and some believe the Heavens wait there," the girl paused to sigh, "Too bad it's all wrong,"

Bridge couldn't find anything to say at first so he simply stared, he had never seen this girl before in his life. He had to admit he knew almost the whole population in New Tech City but she was new to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Clarisse," she said and began to walk away from him.

"Hey wait!" Bridge called, finding his voice able to rise again, she turned in a smooth motion, sending her dark, dirty blonde hair flying around her.

"What?" she called to him, laughter in her voice, in his eyes she was radiant when she smiled at him, like she was now.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, she nodded and continued to smile.

"Sooner than you think," then in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Bridge was left standing alone, staring at where she had been, confusion mingled his thoughts along with the flutter of a crush in the works, then began to head back to the Command Center.

* * *

Sydney Drew walked from her room and instantly ran into Sky Tate who was walking past her door.

"Sorry Sky!" she instantly apologized as she smacked into him, she had been leaving her room in a rush so she could catch breakfast and not realizing he'd be there, practically ran out of her room. She had ran into him hard enough to make him stumble over a few paces, he stared down at her mildly shocked,

"It's alright Syd, are you ok? What's the rush?" he asked, she smiled, giving him one of her charming smiles.

"Breakfast," she stated and began to walk towards the cafeteria to her surprise, Sky met with her upbeat, fast pace and walked at her side.

"I'll join you, this morning I must admit I'm running late, my alarm clock malfunctioned," Syd smiled.

"Give it to Bridge, he'll fix it and make it better! He did it for my hair dryer," Syd said, Sky gave her a sideways glance.

"I'll consider it, maybe it was a fluke," he muttered as they got into the cafeteria, which was packed with the crew of the Command Center. Together they headed into line and began to get food, not needing to pay since they were Cadets. They sat at a table where Z and Jack were sitting, neither one were saying anything, they were both staring at their empty trays of what had once been their breakfasts.

"Good morning guys," Syd chirped as she began to eat a small stack of pancakes, Z jumped, jerking the table slightly. Sky arched his eyebrow and in between bites of his scrambled eggs with bacon spoke.

"Z? Are you ok?" he asked, Z glanced over at him, under her eyes were lined with dark bags.

"Yeah, she startled me, it's a natural human emotion," she stated flatly and picked up her glass and drank what was left of her orange juice.

Bridge then sat down beside Sydney, who smiled.

"Hey Bridge, where have you been?" she asked, noting that he wasn't in uniform.

"I was out for a run, just got back, I'm starving," he said as he began to stuff his face with toast. A few minutes later he shook his head, seemingly fighting with himself then opened his mouth and spoke.

"It was the oddest thing, when I was out and on my way back, I found this girl staring at the sky and she said something that's bothering me. I've never seen her before at all and I've been here my whole life and I know most of the population," he said, this peeked Jack's curiosity, since it was odd to Bridge it had to be interesting.

"What'd she say?" he asked, as he idly entwined his leg with Z's under the table, no one could see and she gave him a small smile.

"She was looking up at the sky and I asked her what she was doing and she said: "Watching the sky, it looks so calm this morning, you'd never realize that the evil comes from above. We think of things so differently at points, from above the rainfalls and some believe the Heavens wait there. Too bad it's all wrong," Bridge said, Sky's eyebrows knitted together.

"What was her name?" he asked, still involved with eating his breakfast while staring at Bridge, which was unsettling to Bridge.

"Clarisse."

Z sat up immediately, scaring Jack so much that he nearly fell backwards out of his chair.

"What was her last name? What did she look like?" she asked immediately, this time it was Bridge's eyebrows that knitted together.

"No last name that she said, she was like 5'6 with dirty blonde/brown hair and brown eyes," Z stood up immediately.

"Excuse me, I have to go," she said and hurried from the cafeteria.

"What's that about?" Syd asked, Jack shrugged and for the first time in a long time where Z was concerned replied.

"I'm not sure,"

* * *

Above Gruumm monitored the city, as his new machine hummed, not dead or alive at his side.

"Mechanical Hound," he said, addressing the beast. It's red lazer eyes focused on him. "The hunt is beginning, go," he stated. The eight-legged dog like robot was then released on New Tech City.

Creeping through the shadows that lingered in the city, it scanned the people around it, searching for an identity that had been programmed into its memory bank.

Locating the young woman with the description that read 5'6, Caucasian, dark blonde, brown eyes. Subject named Clarisse, it began to follow her and as she bent down to pick up a dropped book, it leapt to attack.

A six inch hollow needle was plunged into the back of her neck and it injected her body with a mix of poisons that instantly shut down her immune system, killing her instantly. As the robot surveyed the corpse it beeped, and behind its red eyes, across the screen which Gruumm could see and read, the words: Target Identified then it flashed to Target Eliminated.

Gruumm chuckled from his throne as his own red eyes began to glow.

"Perfect," he said aloud to the empty room, "Now to add to the list," as the Mechanical Hound made its way back to Gruumm he input more names. Jack Landers, Elizabeth "Z" Delargo, Schuler Tate, Sydney Drew, Bridge Carson, Kat Manx, Anubus Cruger.

Gruumm shut down the Hound, letting it recharge and refill its poisons and smiled.

"The hunt is on," he whispered, knowing that with his new weapon, nothing would stop him from defeating the Power Rangers.

* * *

**Up Next:**

_Chapter Two: The Secret of Eternity_

**Note:** I hope I did justice to the hype of this story, I had it written out and wasn't finished and after reading the eleven pages I wasn't pleased so I rewrote it and now I have finally finished.


	2. Secret Of Eternity

Power Rangers SPD: Burning Bright

Chapter Two: The Secret of Eternity

Note: I do not own this generation of Power Rangers but I do own the events that take place and Clarisse.

Genre: Supernatural, Science Fiction and Horror

Timeline: SPD

The remaining Rangers were startled as an hour after Z had rushed to speak to the Commander they were called to the basement where they had never set foot.

"What's in the basement?" Jack asked, as he saw the looks on Bridge, Sky and Syd's faces.

"Jack, the basement is a code name for the morgue, yes people die here and we do investigate and conduct autopsies," Sky said, his face expressing no emotion as they headed down to the morgue.

As they got closer to the morgue they heard Z shouting, and hurried into the room, which was several degrees colder than all the other rooms. When they stepped in they saw two Z's standing on either side of the table, both were shouting in unison, which was something that no one had seen, not even Jack. Usually the clones of Z were silent and fighters only, but now you couldn't tell the real from the clone.

"She is not dead!" they raged as the examiner and Cruger, who were staring at her as she went into a battle stance.

"Z! Stand down, she is! She was killed instantly," Cruger said, both Z's shook their heads and spoke.

"No she isn't! She is in hibernation mode! She is an alien; her skin is just a husk that is over her real form! If you do this you _will_ kill her!" They said, and then before Cruger could respond both Z's raised their arms and yellow energy crackled between their palms. It aimed down and hit the dead body of the girl that Bridge had seen earlier.

Clarisse Montag, as her toe tag read, lay unmoving on the table as Z's energy injected into her body. Bridge and Jack stood on one side and Sky and Syd stood on the other side, watching.

Bridge closed his eyes and held his hand over the body, as it began to glow a forest green he opened his eyes, which held the same glow.

"She's right sir, there is life beneath the skin," Bridge said to Cruger and to Z he said, "There is a weak part of the husk on her collar bone, she didn't get to hit it after the attack so she's been trapped in the husk," Bridge explained then dropped his hand. The Z's nodded and the line of energy struck the indicated bone and then there was an explosion and dried skin flew in a fury and fell around everyone like snow.

Lying on the table was a woman with golden skin that was pure metal as it gleamed in the bright lights. Her white eyes stared up and the markings over her right eye indicated Royalty. She sighed and sat up, her long hair gleaming gold as her body. As she sat up two wings began to grow out of her back. As she stretched they burst faster from her shoulders and extended to their full wingspan. They were gold like the rest of her but the feathers were soft as they opened up and went straight back parallel to the other.

There was a groan and the Z's eyes rolled into the back of their heads and began to fall. Jack went to catch the one on his side and Sky, the other. As the Z Jack was holding his arms open for landed within she vanished, and Sky was surprised as he caught the real Z. Sky swept Z into his arms and was worried when her body went completely limp.

"Thank you, my old friend," the alien known as Clarisse said to Z's unconscious form, the golden alien began to climb off the table when Jack pulled his lazer.

"Jack! She's harmless," Bridge insisted but then realized everyone but the man who was going to the autopsy and Sky had done the same. "Trust me, she's good, I know it," he insisted, then the Commander finally got a good glance at the markings on her face and what were now etched into her golden armored skin.

"Everyone, weapons away, this is a member of the Royal Family from the planet Gardedevie," he barked, instantly all weapons were drawn back and Cruger bowed to the woman. "My humblest apologizes Princess, I did not recognize you," he said, Clarisse smiled.

"I understand Commander, please do not bow, I am not a Princess here, I am a Warrior. I was sent to aid you in your fight against Gruumm, he has nearly destroyed our race. Our planet has been destroyed and those who are left are in search of another planet to help and others are searching for a new place to call home," she said, Syd paused.

"Excuse me, you called Z your friend? You know her?" the blonde Ranger asked, Clarisse nodded and stared down at Z, who was still lying limp in Sky's arms. Sky's eyes darted around, seemingly uncomfortable about holding the Yellow Ranger for a long period of time, and because of the look that Jack was giving him.

"Yes, I met her years ago," was all Clarisse stated, and then returned her attention to Cruger. "Commander, my people have selected me to come and help fight Gruumm and I can give you important information about his new evil machine that is the worse thing he could face you with," she stated. Cruger's ears twitched as she confessed, "It's what killed my husk,"

"What was it?" Sydney asked, as there was a bark and RIC ambled into the room.

"Something close to that creature, a mechanical hound, its programmed to hunt and kill its targets. With me, it was set to test its poisons to see if they could kill instantly, if I had been human, I would be dead,"

"That isn't its only mode of attack?" Sky asked, Clarisse moved her wings, the left one shuddering slightly.

"No,"

"Are you ok?" Cruger asked, Clarisse shrugged, her golden body glowing in the bright lights.

"When Gruumm attacked our planet he clipped my wing, its still healing," she stated, then looked to Z who jerked in Sky's arms as she awoke.

"Z, are you alright?" Jack asked instantly, Z nodded and Sky steadied her on her feet.

"I guess, nice to see you amongst the living again Clarisse," Z said without missing a beat.

"Thank you Z," the alien replied.

"Sir, what are we going to do about this new weapon Gruumm has created?" Sky asked, Cruger sighed.

"I don't know yet Sky, Clarisse, come with me and we will discuss what you know for sure. Rangers, until then, patrol the city and keep your guard up," Cruger said, the Rangers muttered their responses and as they went into the hall, Jack began to divide the city between the five of them. Then once he had finished they split up to patrol the city, each worried about the new weapon, and its power.

Cruger walked with Clarisse into the Conference Room, where she sat down, once again moving her wings to their almost complete wingspan and back.

"Your highness, how deadly is this new force Gruumm is sending out, this mechanical hound as you called it," Cruger asked.

"Commander, with all do respect, you shouldn't have sent out your Rangers, it's going to go after them, they are the ones that are in the worse jeopardy. It's going to take its next victim today, and it will be one of your Rangers. Cruger, you're going to be lucky if one of them isn't killed," Clarisse stated, her eyes dull as death.

Sydney walked through the side of town she'd been assigned, she shivered as a cold breezed kicked up and chilled her. Shaking and running her hands up and down her arms, she frowned, she went along with what Jack said, but wished they didn't have to all separate.

Then she heard it, from behind her she heard gears and a distinct mechanical sound. Turning she saw what reminded her somewhat of Ric, but this was something out of a nightmare. Its eight legs made it crawl like a spider, and its glowing red eyes met hers.

As she lifted her hand to morph red lazers shot from its eyes and burnt her hand. With a cry she dropped her morpher and instincts drove her to clutch her charred hand. Then before she could blink it had launched itself at her, knocking her into a brick wall, she heard a crack as she sank to the cement below, stunned. She stared in horror as it launched itself at her again, this time its metal form crushing her body deep into the cement. She felt like her head had exploded and she knew no more.

Hours later the SPD Rangers met back in the Command Center, all worried when the Pink Ranger never showed.

"When was the last time anyone had contact with Syd?" Jack asked, Sky frowned.

"I thought that someone tried to contact me but I didn't hear anything, just static," he said, and Jack continued to take over his leadership role.

"Someone call Kat and see if she can pinpoint Syd location-" Just as he got those words from his mouth Kat appeared, eyes grave.

"Guys, I have bad news Sydney was attack this afternoon, the newest victim of the hound. We have since gotten her and she's in the sick bay, she is awake but that's the most of it," Kat said, and lead them towards the hospital wing.

Kat lead them to a bed that had the curtains drawn around it, she pulled back one side to reveal Sydney lying in the bed, her face swollen and bandaged. Her eyes cracked open and she looked over at them.

"What happened?" Z asked, eyes filled with horror.

"From what we understand it was set to attack and cause as much bodily harm as possible," Kat said, and then Syd began to cough, drawing their attention to her. Then they heard this choking noise. Sydney's jaw had been broken and wired shut, a small crack enabled her to taken in water and ice packs were wrapped to her jaw.

Z let out a cry as Sydney began to throw up blood, a huge clot rushed from her mouth and it gushed from her nose. Kat immediately grabbed a plastic suction tube from Syd's hand and began to suction out the blood from her mouth. Z turned from the sight and rushed from the room, Jack ran after her and Bridge left to find Cruger, Sky stood firm and Sydney's side, surprised when he felt tears trail down his cheeks.

After Kat had cleaned Syd up and increased her morphine, Sky sat in a chair at her side and took her hand.

"What next?" he asked aloud and pressed her hand to his lips, as Syd slipped into unconsciousness.

Up Next:

Chapter Three: Dark Hours


	3. Dark Hours

SPD: Burning Bright  
**Chapter Three: Dark Hours**

Note: I do not own the characters, just the ideas and Clarisse.  
Genre: Supernatural, Science fiction and horror  
Rating: PG13 (violence and language)

* * *

Z rushed out of the sick bay, hand smothering her sobs. She didn't want to admit it at first but she had grown to cherish Syd as a sister, something she had never had and secretly wanted. She couldn't handle seeing her in that state, Pale, broken, and throwing up blood clots.

"Z!" Jack called out to her, and rushed to catch her, "Whoa, whoa, stop, stop. Where are you going?" he asked, placing his hands on her arms to stop her in her tracks.

"Out of here! Jack, I can't stand this! This is only the beginning and look at Syd!" Z wailed, he knew why she was becoming so upset, she was beginning to feel as if all that she had become accustom to as a SPD Ranger, the security was slipping in her eyes.

"Z, its going to be ok, its going to be ok," he said, pulling her to his body and cradling her, seeking to sooth her. Z sobbed and buried her tearstained face in his neck.

"Oh Jack, I was thinking that what if that was you, I couldn't stand it if I lost you," Jack felt himself melt as he heard her broken words.

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to either of us, ok?" he whispered, Z nodded into his shoulder and drew herself away.

"I promise too…and thank you Jack," there was a pause and a sniffle from the girl, "I'm going to go talk to Clarisse, I'll see if she wants to patrol with me, I want to get this thing taken care of," Z swore and Jack caressed her cheek briefly, then watched her walk away.

Jack headed over to conference room to where Cruger was, Bridge was standing at his side, and they were dicussing something in hushed tones when Jack approached.

"Jack how's Syd?" Cruger asked, Jack shook his head and Cruger asked, "How's Z?"

"Not good, she's taking this hard. She went out to patrol with Clarisse," Jack informed him.

"Good, I doubt that the Mechanical Hound will go after civilians but you never know who or what Grumm may have it programmed to do," Cruger said, then dismissed Jack. Jack sighed and headed to check in on Syd and Sky.

As he entered the sick bay, he saw a sight he wasn't prepared to see. Sky was staring deeply into Syd's heavy lidded eyes; he was gently washing blood from her face and from where it had gotten on her clothes.

"Go to sleep Syd," Jack heard Sky tell her softly, Syd groaned, clearly not wanting to do that. Jack smiled as Sky gently shushed her and placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up," he promised her and Jack decided to take his leave and let them have their moment together. Jack was restless; his concern for Z was mixing with the anxiety about the Mechanical Hound. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over him and he headed to his room. With a sigh he collapsed on his bed and fell into a nightmare where he was trapped within a hell from which he couldn't awaken.

_Her sobs rang out through the fire; all around the wind spread the fire through the already burnt ground. Demonic laughter filled his ears as he searched for her. He saw her, standing on the edge of a cliff below lava swirled with flames, her eyes met his and he screamed for her. Demons clasped onto his hands and ankles, holding him down as more crowded her closer to the edge. He cried and screamed, struggling hard as his name left her lips and she fell. He watched as she fell towards the flames like an angel falling from grace, then as she hit the flames, her skin charring the scenery changed. _

_Now he was in a small room, the only sound was a heartbeat and soft sobbing. His eyes strained in the darkness to make out her figure. Now instead of falling and burning she was hiding in a corner, her body bare and covered in dirt and blood. _

_"What's happening?" he asked, his voice ringing through the darkness. _

_"I'm lost, so lost, you cannot save me anymore Jack," she told him. _

_"Please let me help you, I can please, I cannot lose you Z," he swore to her. _

_"Too late Jack, I'm already gone. Its time to wake up Jack," she said._

Jack awoke to see Bridge above him; his hands were on his shoulders, shaking him awake. Jack bolted and shoved Bridge away through instinct.

"I'm sorry Bridge, what is it?" he asked, the horror of his dreams still lingering in his mind.

"Something has happened, come with me," he said, Jack knew something was terribly wrong when he saw the look in the Green Ranger's eyes.

"Bridge? What is it?" Jack asked, unable to move as fear paralyzed his body, with a quick glance at his clock he realized he'd slept for two hours.

"Its Z, please Jack," Bridge said, tugging him out of his room and to the command room.

When the two entered the Commander was waiting with Sky, who had tears in his eyes as he met Jack's. Jack immediately knew something had happened to Z.

"Please, tell me she's ok," he whispered, Cruger shook his head slowly, his large eyes staring into Jack's.

"I'm sorry Jack, Z isn't ok nor will she be again. During the sweep the Mechanical Hound caught her and Clarisse, it tore off Clarisse's wings and injected Z with a drug that has destroyed her mind. She's on her way, they both are," he said, Jack froze, everything seemed to stop, all he could hear was his own heartbeat and shallow breathing.

"No, no, not Z, no, she has to be ok! She has to be!" he murmured to himself, not realizing that he was screaming the words aloud.

"Jack-"Sky began then Z's screams tore through the Command Center, her voice was filled with so much horror and terror that it didn't seem human. Jack sprinted to the hall as Z and Clarisse were brought in. 5 people were holding down Z as she screamed and fought on the gurney, her face contorted in horror. They hurried past him to the sick bay, next he saw the once winged Princess hurry past, her blood was soaking her body and everywhere she stepped. Jack looked to where her wings once were and nearly gagged, the sight of her wings torn to shreds, her back's muscles and bones were visible as her golden skin.

"Review the tapes," Jack heard Cruger tell Bridge, "We need to see how it got through Clarisse's armored skin and Sky head out to the scene to see if you can find any source of the drug that it injected into Z," the giant blue dog then approached him. "Jack, I'm sorry," was all he could say.

Numb Jack headed towards Z's screams, entering the sick bay he found that more had joined in on holding Z as Kat tried to place a needle in her arm. In a blink of an eye every empty space of the room was taken up by Z's each one screaming, then the faded away as soon as they had come and flickered back and forth until Kat punctured Z's skin. Z's body shook then became still, her eyes fluttered close and she slumped unconscious onto the table.

"Elizabeth," Jack sobbed, looking down at her still form, unable to take what was happening to her.

"Jack," Came a calm voice from behind him, he turned to see Clarisse approaching him, she winced as she stood clutching a hospital gown to her chest, letting nothing touch her back.

"What?" he asked, his tears falling like rain, Clarisse crossed to him and gently touched his face, instantly her touch had taken everything away, all he was left with was serenity. "What have you done?" he asked as he stared into her white eyes.

"Giving you a moments peace Jack, you need it, you need to clear your head, and you must remember what you have to do. It is up to us to destroy the hound before it claims anyone else, we have to do it for Z," she said, Jack nodded and went to Z's side. Dropping to his knees he broke down, his forehead coming to rest on the cold tile of the floor.

"Please forgive me," he whispered.

Up next:  
**Chapter Four: Last Hope**


	4. Last Hope

Power Rangers SPD: Burning Bright

Chapter Four: Last Hope (Burning Bright)

Note: Sorry for the wait, but this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it

Timeline: SPD After Chapter Three

Rating: PG13 to R (For mild language and violence)

Genre: Science Fiction and Horror

I feel there is no need for conversation

Some questions are better left without a reason

I would rather reveal myself in my situation

Now and then I consider my hestitations

The more the light shines through me

I pretend to close my eyes

The more the dark consumes me

I pretend I'm burning bright

It had been hours and Jack was still sitting at Z's side, his eyes never leaving hers. She lay strapped down to a table; she'd been moved to the solitary confinement wing of the Sick Bay where a straight jacket kept her from harming herself. The only thing keeping her from screaming was the heavy drug that kept her paralyzed. Behind him, Sky and Bridge watched and waited for him, waiting for instructions that never came. Clarisse entered with Kat at her side, Clarisse's upper body was wrapped in freshly applied gauze, and Kat glanced at the three men.

"All of you out, I have to examine Z," she ordered and the men promptly left. Jack, feeling utterly hopeless walked away from the group and into his room. Bridge then realized he could pick up on every thought that was passing through Jack's mind and had been able to since he learned that Z was the Hound's most recent victim. Then it hit him, Jack had been blocking his thoughts from Bridge, and he stopped doubting that Bridge's powers were faked and knew that they were stronger than he knew. It didn't scare him, it had left Jack unsettled, knowing that at any moment Bridge could know every thought, every unsaid word, every memory, every everything. Bridge signaled to Sky to stay with Clarisse who had been kicked out of the room after Kat hadn't needed her any more.

Bridge walked towards Jack room and wasn't surprised when he could walk right in without announcing his presence. Jack was lying on his bed, his eyes staring straight ahead as tears coursed down his face.

"Jack?" Bridge asked softly, seeking to snap Jack out of his trance, when he succeeded he knelt down in front of the Red Ranger.

"What?" he snapped, sniffling, no longer caring who saw his grief.

"I think I know how to help Z," At this Jack perked up and sat up, his eyes snapped back to life and met Bridge's.

"How? Are you sure this will work? I know you never say anything without knowing all the rationing before hand," Jack asked immediately, Bridge held up his gloved hand.

"You've come to realize my powers are more than what I've been demonstrating, haven't you? That's why you claim to doubt but have begun to block your thoughts from me," Bridge said, Jack nodded and waited for him to continue. "Well, I can try to get into Z's mind and find her, once I have I bring her with me out of the chaos that I know is raging within and make her destroy it, that should break it and we should have her back," Jack pondered for a moment as Bridge whispered, "You should have her back."

"Would it work? What about you? Will you be ok?" Jack asked, Bridge shrugged, a sigh billowing from his chest.

"This was a combination of a ray that Grumm created and a specially formulated drug, it could effect me but we won't know until we've tried. I may have my powers but Z's are stronger than mine, she could aide so much more than I could. If something happens to me, I won't mind because I know I've freed one of the more deserving members of our team. That's what we do when we're a team, we make sacrifices for each other," Bridge said, Jack stared down at him, closing off his mind from Bridge again.

"You're in love with Z aren't you? That's why you're willing to sacrifice your safety for her," Bridge smiled softly and looked away with a shy grin on his lips.

"I do, I guess, I believe it is love, but not in the way you're thinking. I do love her but the attraction is emotionally, not physically. When we all first met, when you two were the bandits, I saw something within her; she needed a home, a warm environment where she didn't have to worry about if her next meal was going to come. I felt her need, her loneliness, and her passion, love and devotion to you. She was the most interesting person I've come across in a long while. She is beautiful inside and out but she's yours, she's always been. I do not impose where I'm not wanted and besides, I've only been attracted to Clarisse," he added with a grin, trying to get Jack to smile.

"But Bridge, you do realize the danger you are facing, you know that this could harm you. Why are you willing to risk your life?" Jack asked again, Bridge sighed at him.

"We're a team Jack, as I've said, we make sacrifices for one another, its what we do. If you don't mind, I have to talk to Clarisse, she's been working this out with me," he said, and walked away before Jack could say another word. Jack sighed and watched the other man go, his eyes focused on the empty doorway as his ragged, cracked voice filled the empty room.

"Thank you."

Clarisse was in the sickbay when Bridge found her, she was standing over Sydney, their eyes were met and he knew that they were talking telepathically, he knew Clarisse possessed the gift and could hear their conversation, though it was a mere whisper.

"_Whats going to happen to Z?" _Syd asked, her eyes darting towards Z's confined room. A sigh billowed from Clarisse.

"_I don't know, Bridge and I are working on a plan to bring her back but if it fails we'll not only lose Z but Bridge as well, the team cannot take many more losses if it does Gruumm can effortlessly defeat this place. The other squads cannot handle the battles you have and could be killed a hell of a lot easier than you guys. Look at you Syd, you walked away with a broken jaw when Z is completely destroyed, that could have been you, it could have been Sky or Jack or Bridge. This is just the beginning think of how SPD will end," _Clarisse said, her voice was holding no emotions.

"_Syd, don't worry, we won't let that happen,"_ Bridge effortlessly broke into the conversation, startled both girls looked over to him and Clarisse lowered her eyes. Syd opened her arms suddenly and held them out of Bridge. Bridge was moved by her gesture, she knew as well as Sky that the Green Ranger didn't make contact with anyone unless it was absolutely necessary.

"_Thank you," _Syd told him as they shared a light hug. Just then the alarms rang through out the Command Center and Bridge looked apologetically to her then ran off with Clarisse on his heels. When they got in the control room Jack and Sky were waiting.

"Let me guess, the Hound?" Bridge asked, Cruger nodded. The three male Rangers left the Command Center to find the Hound corning an innocent civilian.

_The more the dark consumes me _

_I pretend I'm burning…_

_There's nothing ever wrong_

_But nothing's ever right_

_What a cruel contradiction_

Instantly morphing, the remaining rangers rushed to the aide of the civilian. The woman looked to the Rangers, her arms were bloody, having been hurt from the Hound. The Hound turned from her to the Rangers and without warning, opened its jaws, becoming a flamethrower.

The next thing Jack and Sky knew they were thrown away from the flames and Bridge's screams filled the air. His body was writhing in agony; the scent of burning flesh stung their nostrils as they tried to get closer.

"BRIDGE!" Sky screamed as Bridge fell to his knees, skin turning black and blisters were forming and popping. Sky reached for Bridge, burning his skin, Bridge threw him away once more.

"Sky, hang onto me! I'll make you reach past the flames, once I do you can shield him from the fire!" Jack commanded, Sky blindly groped for Jack's hand and then reached for Bridge, this time successfully reaching through the flames, and once he had locked onto Bridge's skin he made a shield around Bridge's body, the flames dancing atop of it. As Sky felt the rage build inside of him as he listened to Bridge's screaming cries, he expanded the shield, exploding it, extinguishing the flames as the shield vanished. Soon the only sounds were from Bridge's sobs and Sky's panting breath.

As soon as they returned, gingerly carrying Bridge between them, Kat gagged on the sight and smell.

"The burns are third degree, he can't feel them anymore." She stated, once she composed herself. "Peel off what flesh you can and make sure he is in the sterile room. NOW!" She yelled, as Bridge was passed off to the medical technicians. She looked to Sky who turned from her with tears running down his face.

"Bridge, will he be ok?" he asked, voice choked.

"No." was the only answer Kat could think to say, tears burned her eyes as well, a mix from the scent that assaulted her senses and the fact that her favorite ranger was never going to be ok. "Just go you two," her tone was harsh and choked with tears. "Monitor the city, there is nothing that can be done for Bridge. With what he has to live through now, you should have just let him die." Letting out a sob Kat turned away and followed the technicians to where they were working on Bridge.

As Sky and Jack headed to the control room, just as they were going to enter it, Sky placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jack, you do realize that we are the only two left, don't you. The Hound will not give up and he will destroy us. I'm sick of being optimistic about this." Sky stated, Jack sighed heavy and looked at him.

"I know. I have a feeling by the end no one will be left." Jack muttered, Sky nodded and with their heads hung low, they walked into Control Room to speak to Cruger.

To Be Continued: Burning Bright (The Last Chapter)


End file.
